Truth or Dare: Harry potter
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Snape,Hermione,Tonks,Lupin,Luna and harry are all trapped in a room. so they decied to play a game to pass the time..R&R!


"Ouch! Dammit Severus you just shut the door!" Said a frustrating Hermione.

There was Snape, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Harry and Luna all stuck in one room.

Severus closed the door without meaning to and now they are all stuck in a damp cold room.

"Oh great. Now we are locked in." Said Harry.

"Well we just have to try and get out first." Said Luna in her day-dream voice.

Snape rolled his eyes.

They all casted spells to try and unlock the door they even tried to pick-lock it but nothing would work. After an hour or so they gave up.

"Well now we just have to wait here till someone comes along and let us out." Said Lupin.

"Well to pass the time away, Why not play Truth or Dare?" Tonks said brightly sitting down on a rocking chair she rocked backwards on it and the leg snapped.

"Opps.." She said she then cast a spell on it so the leg fixed back together.

"Right I start it ... Hermione Truth or dare?" She said turning her hair long down to her shoulders and in a bright Purple colour.

"Truth." Said Hermione sitting cross legged on the floor next to Severus.

"Who do you fancy in the Room?"

Hermione blushed.

"Severoussnape."She said rather quickly.

"Speak clearly. I can't hear you." Harry said. Luna sat next to him, His arm around her shoulder.

"Severus Snape..." Hermione blushed a deep scarlet red.

Snape stared at her in suprise. How could anyone love him? Including a young beautiful witch who could have any other handsome young men in the world and yet she chosen him?

"Miss Granger is this some sort of joke?" He asked coolly.

Hermione turned to him Her eyes shining. The others watched in interest.

"No I accatally mean it Severus, I had a crush on For a long time Severus, And you never realized it. You just push me away and just think I'm the stupid Mudblood Know-It-All-Bushy-Haired-Girl. But I love you and I don't care what other people say. I Love you Severus. I really do. Its just Not one of those silly girl things with crushes I really mean it." Hermione said.

Severus was taken aback at this. Never in his life had a woman, ever said this to him.

He indeed started to feel attached to Hermione since the war was over. He started to realize what a attractive young witch she was.

He then without realizing what he was doing he pulled her close and stroked her hair. She smiled.

"Right are we in a love lesson or are we playing truth or dare?"Said Harry impatiently.

"Sorry." Hermione said, she pulled Severus hands around her and kissed him on the check. His body felt stiff for a minuet but then relaxed.

"Right, My turn. Mm... Harry. Truth or Dare?" Hermione said.

"Dare."Harry said.

"Oh how very brave of you potter." Severus said dramatically.

Harry glared at him and let Hermione continue.

"I dare you to Snog Luna for a whole 5 minutes." Hermione said.

"Ok."Harry then turned to Luna and snogged her for 5 mins.

"Right done. My turn. Lupin Truth or dare?" He said

Lupin thought for a minute.

"Dare."He replied.

"I dare you to turn your hair bright Green and sing Twinkle star and dance with Tonks around the Room." Harry said,

Lupin Blushed.

Severus snickered.

"Is the werewolf being a coward now? Aw Shame." Severus said darkly.

"Severus!"Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"Say sorry now."She said.

Severus whimpered. "Ow that hurt. Sorry Werewolf."

Lupin Nodded and took out his wand and pointed it at his hair and muttered something which turned it in to a brilliant bright green and started to sing the song and waltzed Tonks around the room who kept tripping over things.

The others couldn't stop snickering.

"Right. I'm done." He then turned his hair back to normal.

"Right mm..Severus. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your embarrassing moment in your entire life?" Lupin said.

Severus stiffened.

"When Neville LongBottem Spilled a love potion on me and After I kissed Minerva In the hall with students watching then peeves came up and dropped Dungbombs over our heads," He said.

Harry Burst out laughing.

"I'm Cold." Luna suddenly said.

Harry then hugged her. "Here have my coat." He handed Luna his coat and she put it on.

She smiled and laied her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Harry closed his eyes and the couple slept.

Tonks huged lupin."Aww they look cute together." Tonks said.

Hermione then got her wand out and hid it so them two couldn't see it and whispered a spell to make them two fall asleep.

"And just what are you doing Miss Granger?" Severus asked he raised he eye brow as he watched her.


End file.
